


С октября до декабря

by herat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Майкл смотрит на него вот так, выворачивая душу наизнанку со всей ее злой любовью, непобедимым страхом и бессмысленной надеждой, все действительно в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С октября до декабря

**Author's Note:**

> И снова написано на заявку с феста. Дисфункциональные отношения.

Хук справа. Как всегда, ожидаемый и неожиданный. Джеймс блокирует и проводит контрудар. Бьет в полсилы, потому что не желает причинить вреда. Только остановить. И раз за разом попадает в капкан собственных чувств. Левый кросс. От души. В правой скуле уже сейчас разливается острая пульсирующая боль, а к завтрашнему утру она, наверняка, окрасится нежным лилово-фиолетовым цветом. Серия точных коротких ударов по корпусу и бонусом профессионально исполненный апперкот. Нокаут.   
Один черт знает, почему он не сопротивляется всерьез. Джеймс не черт - он не знает. Он осторожно поднимается с облюбованного ковра, проверяя, все ли ребра целы, и, хватаясь за стену, идет в ванную комнату, на ходу пытаясь разобраться, от чего у Майкла в башке на этот раз сорвало все предохранители.  
Они уживаются так уже сколько? Восемь месяцев? Девять? С того обычного на первый взгляд промозглого октябрьского вечера, когда Судьба - или кто там еще без чувства юмора? – заручившись поддержкой продирающего до костей джина, столкнула их во второсортном пабе посреди огромного пестрого муравейника Лондона. Не столкнула даже: припаяла друг к другу намертво. Так, что отцепиться, не оторвав при этом солидный шмат от сердца, даже теперь не представляется возможным.   
К слову, крышу Майклу рвет не так уж часто. Зато, как говорится, капитально. Прямо с фундаментом, как халупу старушки Дороти. А самое смешное в том, что Джеймс никогда не может предсказать очередного взрыва, хотя в прокуренном воображении Фассбендера, наверняка, полно «динамита». Однажды ему не понравилось, как любовник разговаривал с соседом. И плевать, что сосед уже три года, как счастливо женат, и вторую неделю не может нормально выспаться, потому что у малютки сына наконец-то начали резаться зубки. В другой раз во всем оказались виновны разрядившийся телефон и затянувшийся вечер с коллегами. А вот сегодня… Честно говоря, Джеймс так и не понял, какой мифический грех повис на нем сегодня. Было как-то не до того. Да и сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы спрашивать.  
Сейчас Майкл стоит на пороге ванной комнаты, изо всех сил пытаясь слиться с интерьером, и разглядывает свою кропотливую работу. Оторваться не может. Между прочим, есть, чем гордиться: рубашку не спасет даже десяток стирок… Кстати, интересная идея для Хэллоуина! На ребрах, словно карта минувшего боя, уже расцветают лиловые кровоподтеки, и дышится с трудом, хотя по ощущениям вроде все в норме. На лицо МакЭвой старается особо не смотреть, прекрасно понимая, что ничего хорошего там не увидит. Майкл наконец-то набирается храбрости переступить заветный порог, осторожно вытягивает из его рук мокрое полотенце и, опустившись на колени, бережно стирает кровь, вздрагивая от тихого шипения Джеймса.  
\- Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости, прости, прости - судорожно шепчет он, захлебываясь раскаянием и страхом. Острым отчаянным страхом неизбежной потери. И от этого шепота - раз за разом, слабовольный ты кретин! - рвутся жилы в сердце.   
\- Все в порядке. Правда, это не так страшно, как выглядит.  
И неважно, что следующую неделю Джеймсу придется отсиживаться дома и вдохновенно лгать друзьям. Пока Майкл смотрит на него вот так, выворачивая душу наизнанку со всей ее злой любовью, непобедимым страхом и бессмысленной надеждой, все действительно в порядке.  


  
  
Какого черта с ним творится? Ведь не было же никогда этой болезненной страсти, этого яростного страха. И багровой пелены перед глазами, сквозь которую приходится продираться каждый божий день, каждую минуту, тоже не было никогда и ни с кем! А потом, словно черт из табакерки, из холодной безликой толпы выпрыгнул Джеймс.   
Джеймс, который, кажется, даже не осознает, на что способна его улыбка. Который вместо любви давно превратился в одержимость и раз за разом, Бог знает, почему упорно прощает ему то, что он и сам-то себе не готов простить. Который послушно считает пальцы на руке у долговязого доктора и несет вдохновенный бред о крутых лестницах и угловатых балясинах. И, кажется, что в какой-то момент Земля тихо сошла с орбиты, а Майкл, занятый Джеймсом, тонущий в Джеймсе, задыхающийся Джеймсом, просто не заметил.  
\- Мистер МакЭвой, я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине, - предлагает доктор, заканчивая осмотр. Значит, не поверил. Да и каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы поверить?  
\- Зачем?   
И это наивное «Зачем?», наверно, самый элегантный посыл на памяти Фассбендера. Добрый доктор благоразумно отступает. Он давно перестал бороться за тех, кто об этом не просит.   
\- Вам, конечно, лучше знать, что делать с собственной жизнью, - понизив голос, напутствует мужчина, - но поверьте моему опыту: подобные истории заканчиваются счастливо лишь для тех, кто успевает вовремя уйти.  
«…уйти». И под бесстрастной маской Майкла скручивает узлом. Ведь на самом деле это всего лишь вопрос времени. Наступит день, и чаша весов дрогнет, эта слепая безумная ярость превратит все хорошее, что между ними еще осталось, в прах. Он приближает этот день каждым ударом… и не может остановиться.  
Все случается душной июльской ночью, когда Джеймс неожиданно ловко выворачивается из захвата и, опрокинув противника на спину, наваливается сверху.   
\- Да пошел ты, – шипит он, тяжело дыша от злости, и опускает занесенный кулак.   
\- Пошел ты! – повторяет он, наспех бросая вещи в дорожную сумку.   
\- Пошел ты, - прощается он, швыряя в стену ключи от квартиры.  
После двух недель беспробудного пьянства и бесплодных телефонных атак Майкл понимает, что что-то должно измениться. Джеймс не вернется к тому, от чего уходил, а если Джеймс не вернется, то всех запасов виски не хватит, чтобы в них утопиться. Решение проблемы неожиданно подсказывает босс, которого легко перепутать с Богом, ибо от его глаз и ушей, как от ока Всевышнего, невозможно укрыться даже в собственной спальне под двумя одеялами. Подумать только, у них с Кевином Бейконом теперь один психоаналитик! Как прикажите жить с этим дальше: только уволиться или сразу повеситься?  
И хоть ухоженная девушка модельной внешности в неизменном элегантном белом костюме поначалу не вызывает у Фассбендера особого доверия, после трех месяцев выматывающих еженедельных встреч приходится признать два неоспоримых факта. Во-первых, он ненавидит мисс Джонс каждой клеткой своего тела. Каждым нервным окончанием. А во-вторых, под ее чутким, но безжалостным руководством его внутренние демоны наконец-то оказываются пойманы в ловушку самоконтроля. Возможно, эти вещи как-то взаимосвязаны.   
К середине декабря Майкл чувствует, что наконец-то готов к разговору с Джеймсом. В его голове и сердце впервые за долгое время царит абсолютный порядок. Осталось только подобрать правильные слова, чтобы убедить бывшего любовника. И вдруг, как гром средь ясного неба, как молния, второй раз ударившая в выжженную ею же землю… В том же самом пабе, на том же самом высоком барном стуле МакЭвой давится своим джином.   
Майкл не успевает вспомнить и фразы из той замечательной речи, что репетировал всю прошлую неделю. Его бесцеремонно хватают за руку и, не сказав ни слова – да что там, даже не поцеловав! - тянут к выходу. Зато потом…   
Прямо в такси, щедро приплатив невозмутимому водителю. В лифте, вдавив развратную кнопку «Stop» в хлипкую панель. В прихожей, так и не успев избавиться от одежды. На жестком пыльном полу…  
Четыре месяца. Четыре чертовых месяца!   
\- Я, наверно, мазохист, - с отчаянным весельем шепчет Джеймс в перерывах между жадными торопливыми поцелуями, - не могу без тебя. Хоть убей меня, просто не могу.   
А демоны воют и скребут когтями, пробуя на прочность свою клетку, но, слава Богу, больше не могут вырваться на свободу. 


End file.
